Just Once
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Wolfram is in a high fever, and finally it is the time for him to meet his limit.... Implied YuuRam.


_JUST ONCE_

**Author's Notes: (Aqua Alta)**

**First shounen-ai. Don't blame me if it is so OOC. I got a huge headache while writing this. **

**Dedicated to Tsubasawoharu, since this YuuRam lover is really devoted to the pairing. Your review was what made me think: _'Dump that damn allergy. Write a YuuRam fic. Send the headaches to hell.'_ **

**And so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM.**

**XXX**

People always thought that Gwendal was the loner in his family. Right, but not quite right. Conrad himself was a loner in his own way, and, of course, so did Wolfram.

However, Wolfram was the one that never gave any signs that he was lonely.

Firstly, he was too prideful to admit that he was lonely. He would rather kill himself before he finally admitted it. Acting like a brat would do to cover his loneliness up. And so he did.

The second, he wanted to be strong, and to be strong, he should have to beat his own demons that lurked whenever he was alone in the darkness of his room. He pretended to himself that he was never alone, acting like he never cared at all. Pretending that he was always strong enough for everything, pretending that everything was all right.

Then Shibuya Yuuri came, and for a moment, Wolfram thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get over his loneliness.

How wrong he was. But at least he would not give up. However, still, a person would have to reach their limit some time.

And, one day, under the influence of a high fever he did not know that he suffered from, he finally reached his limit.

**XXX**

"Wolfram! I've told you not sleep on my bed again!"

The blond opened his eyes lazily, emerald eyes staring passively at his fiancé-because-of-an-accident's onyx black eyes. He always loved those eyes. Yet now was not the time to admire them. Instead, he climbed down from the Maou's bed, not wearing his pink nightgown, but his customary blue uniform. His head spun and his vision was blurred, but he ignored all of these. "Fine if that's what you want," he said, yawning in purpose to make his act believable. Then he walked toward the door, heading toward HIS own room, not even bothering to glance at Yuuri's expression.

There was no need to. His hope on Yuuri was a false and vain hope.

**XXX**

Wolfram sat down on the floor next to his bed. The night sky was pitch black. _'Onyx black,'_ he thought, nearly unconscious. _'Yuuri's eyes….'_

Dark. He was alone.

His body was burning. Now he was aware of it. But he did not care. He simply could not.

He hugged his knees, head bowed down. This was just like before Yuuri came into his life. Every night, he would sit in the silence, waiting for somebody to break his lonesome, a companion that could always brought smile to his lips that seemed to have forgotten how to smile warmly and properly. A genuine smile.

A single teardrop fell. He did not care. He closed his eyes, waiting for someone he knew, someone who would not come.

Again, he was wrong.

Someone knocked on the door of his room. He mumbled, barely raising his head, "Come in."

The person stepped into the room and called out hesitantly, "Wolfram?"

He recognized the voice. Yet he was in no condition to feel delighted because the Maou finally showed some concern of him. "Is that you, Yuuri?" he replied warily, sighing. "Please go away. I don't wish to talk with you."

There was silence, until Yuuri knelt before him. "What's the matter with you, Wolfram? You have been acting strange today. Are you sick?" the teenage boy's tone was filled with worries.

"Go away, Yuuri," Wolfram groaned. "I want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone," Yuuri stated, somewhat stubbornly. He touched Wolfram's forehead. "Gosh, you are burning, Wolf."

"I don't care."

Wolfram nearly protested when suddenly Yuuri pulled him into his embrace, but the warmth and genuine concern of the boy forced his words to die on the tip of his tongue. "It's alright," Yuuri whispered. "Just…let it go, Wolf. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately."

Wolfram knew that Yuuri would do the very same thing to anybody else if that person was in the same condition as his, but, against his wishes, tears fell out from his eyes.

He would enjoy this moment. _'Just once,'_ he thought, as he sobbed into Yuuri's chest. _'Just for this time….'_

With that, he drifted to a peaceful sleep. Perhaps he did not see it, but for a moment, Yuuri's cheeks were tinted with red and the boy was smiling slightly.

_'Maybe…just maybe….'_

**XXX**

**There you go. Hope you like it. R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
